This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for operating gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines generally include, in serial flow arrangement, a high-pressure compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a high temperature gas stream, and a high pressure turbine. The high-pressure compressor, combustor and high-pressure turbine are sometimes collectively referred to as the core engine. Such gas turbine engines also may include a low-pressure compressor, or booster, for supplying compressed air to the high pressure compressor.
Gas turbine engines are used in many applications, including in aircraft, power generation, and marine applications. The desired engine operating characteristics vary, of course, from application to application. More particularly, when the engine is operated in an environment in which the ambient temperature is reduced in comparison to other environments, the engine may be capable of operating with a higher shaft horse power (SHP) and an increased output, without increasing the core engine temperature to unacceptably high levels. However, if the ambient temperature is increased, the core engine temperature may rise to an unacceptably high level if a high SHP output is being delivered.
To facilitate meeting operating demands, even when the engine ambient temperature is high, e.g., on hot days, at least some known gas turbine engines include an intercooler heat exchanger positioned between the booster compressor and the high pressure compressor to facilitate reducing the temperature of the air entering the high pressure compressor. Using an intercooler facilitates increasing the efficiency of the engine while reducing the quantity of work performed by the high pressure compressor. However, when the intercooler is operated during relatively hot day and/or humid operating conditions, water condenses out of the intercooler airstream into the bottom of the intercooler. Consequently, the water is removed from the engine cooling cycle which may result in both an output power and an efficiency of the gas turbine engine being reduced.